


Loud

by sundogsailor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Backrubs, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, So Goddamn Soft, Soft Kylux, Top Armitage Hux, Vocalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundogsailor/pseuds/sundogsailor
Summary: Hux is near silent whenever they have sex, and Ren hates it. As it turns out, though, all it takes to make him come around is a little bit of accurately applied pressure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this ficlet on tumblr, but decided I liked it enough to give it a home on AO3, too. Zero percent angst, one hundred percent fluff.

Hux is near silent whenever they have sex, and Ren hates it.

He never expected Hux to be as vocal and pleading as he knows he is in bed. It would be hard to match the groaning, keening slew of  _fuck yeses_ and _mores_ and _oh god Hux pleases_  that spill out of his mouth whenever they couple, especially when the General has him pinned to the sheets by nothing more than a promisingly bare hand on his hip and a pair of plush lips sinking hot and tight around his cock. Even so, the level of stoic silence Hux maintains is truly shocking.

If Ren is extremely lucky when he gets him  _right there_ he’ll reap the reward of a few hitches of breath, usually accompanied by a flinching little twist of the man’s fingers in his hair. He’s learned to drink those sounds like they’re condensation in a pre-dawn desert, trickling slowly into his cupped hands but quick to slip out again if he doesn’t take advantage. Even when Hux comes, trembling and open mouthed as he grabs and tenses against him, the highest expression of his pleasure is a couple of desperate, choking gasps. Those, at least, might be because he forgets to breathe.

Whenever Ren tries to talk about it, Hux shuts the conversation down.

It’s late one night when Ren figures it all out. Hux comes back late, sore and exhausted, and is more than happy to shuck his clothes on the chair and collapse into bed. Ren has been waiting for him, tired of riding a low-key edge of arousal all day and relieved to have the General close again to do something about it. But when he tries to pull Hux close and nibble a suggestive kiss under his ear he’s pushed away, the other man rolling onto his front and grumbling that he just wants to rest.

So Ren lays reluctantly down next to him and settles in, but he can’t fall sleep, not right now. After a while he reaches out to rub a firm hand over Hux’s bare shoulder, an idle motion, something possessed of a softer inclination than their bed-touches usually carry.

Hux moans.

Hux moans and _fuck_ is it an amazing thing to hear, his shoulder rolling under Ren’s big hand and asking for more. Ren doesn’t care that Hux is tired and probably not all here right now, he’ll take the reaction either way. He rubs again, working the muscle deep but careful not to crush: he knows his own strength, nearly as well as the willowiness of Hux’s body. He’s never touched him like this before, not exactly. This is not their normal writhing grasps and tugs and squeezes. 

He works down to the place between Hux’s spine and scapula and presses deep with his thumb, circling. The man hums in content, melting into the warm sheets as he flips his head to face Ren, half of it swallowed up into the pillow and leaving only one sleepy eye exposed to meet his. Stars, he’s beautiful like this. He’s _always_  beautiful. Ren feels his cock twitch.

“Don’t stop,” Hux sighs dreamily, and he realizes he’d paused to stare.

The man melts, devolving into a mess of languid noises and _right theres_ and _ohs_ beneath his touches. Before long Ren finds himself straddling the back of Hux’s naked thighs, bending in to press and circle with both hands at everything from his triceps down to the crest of his hips. He feels like he’s finally stumbled upon an oasis, its water sweet and rushing on his tongue as he gulps it down. He’s grinning like an idiot and he knows it, unashamed. It’s _him_ pulling this from Hux, making him come apart, putting together the puzzle of playing his body for both their pleasure.

Ren threads his fingers up the back of Hux’s neck and rubs the base of his skull. Hux keens. He leans down and plasters their bodies together, feels his cock hard between them, and ghosts his lips over Hux’s cheekbone. It’s soft and wet and wonderful when his lover turns to meet them.

“I like you like this,” Ren murmurs, breaking the kiss.

“Like what?” Even his voice is warm and melty.

“Loud.”

Hux turns red, and Ren punctuates with a lazy roll of his hips. He gets a classic little hitch of breath at that, and grins wider.

“You’re blushing.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s okay to be loud. To let me know how you feel.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Hux mumbles.

“It’s _hot_.”

“Fuck, Kylo,” he says, and turns entirely face-down into the pillow. Ren drags his fingers from his hair and over his shoulder blades, rutting gently as he presses away the tension there. He wants Hux to know how turned on he is right now, to know exactly what he does to him. 

When he finally coaxes Hux back he’s still flushed, but it’s not full-face embarrassment anymore. It’s dark-eyed and wanting. He moans yet again under Ren’s ministrations and gives a small buck of his own hips, the sound trailing off as he bites his lip and brings his arm up to grasp the pillow.

“I want to fuck you,” Hux groans into it, “but I don’t want you to stop. Your hands feel so good.”

“Fuck me, and I’ll keep going after.”

“You’ll fall asleep. _I’ll_ fall asleep.”

“Tomorrow, then. Or whenever you want.” As long as he keeps _vocalizing_.

Hux groans, this time in mild frustration, but the promise is enough. He shifts his hips again and Ren lets up just enough so he can turn over, putting them flush to each other again as he cages him down. Hux pulls him in by the scalp for another kiss and he hums, the General’s skin hot and smooth under his fingers as he traces down his narrow flank. Hux is hard when he reaches his cock, achingly so, and Ren grins at the gasp he gets when he closes a hand around it. The man bucks up into his grip, panting and desirous with demand in his eyes.

“Roll over.”

Ren does, pulling Hux with him as he goes. He rubs firm, teasing circles just above the cleft of his ass, drawing an amused huff of pleasure from his lover.

“Let’s see if you can keep that up, hm?” Hux’s grin is wicked.

He’s nowhere near as loud as Ren would wish, but he _is_ louder, letting a  _fuck, Kylo, you’re so good_ slip out unthinkingly by the time he’s sweaty and wild-haired above him, and Ren’s given up on anything but tearing the sheets apart and babbling. That’s what pushes him over, the praise, and he comes with a shout.

It’s a start, he thinks hazily, while Hux chases his own release with a series of those predictably breathless, choking gasps. They curl into each other afterwards, basking in a lazy post-coital bliss that lasts far longer than it ever has before. Ren feels slaked, in so, so many more ways than one. And once someone learns the taste of abundant water, he knows, it’s nigh impossible to give up.

“Well?” Hux murmurs eventually, clearly floating just above the curling fingers of unconsciousness.

“Right,” Ren responds, himself barely awake, and spreads another firm, pressing hand across his lover’s back. Hux’s sigh is rich and unashamed, and Ren smiles.


End file.
